The long-term goal is to develop a detailed and precise knowledge of the kinetoplast genetic system in a model kinetoplastid in terms of the molecular structure of the DNA and the replication, transcription, translation and intergration of the kinetoplast DNA with the nuclear genetic system. The purpose of this research is to understand the process of mitochondrial biogenesis. Our specific aims for this project involve the following: 1. Minicircle sequence heterogeneity. 2. Maxicircle transcriptional mapping. 3. Comparative sequence analysis of the 9 and 12S kinetoplast genes. 4. Kinetoplast ribosomes. 5. Construction of a nuclear genomic library of recombinant plasmids. 6. Replication of the maxicircle and minicircle. 7. Localization of specific mitochondrial genes on the maxicircle restriction map.